Chapter 21: Chaos in Grymoire Part 1
Ryuji: Grymoire has been taken over now. Cogna are destroying many Shadow's that roaming around in Grymoire? What is this, a hunting game? Haha, it feels so unrealistic, I can't help but laugh... Ann: We mess up everything in Grymoire now... Makoto: I'm positive now... Reynn: Me too. Makoto: Remember all of those what-ifs I mentioned before...? All of this was truly set up. How the Crimson Prophecy ranked first, the car before that, even Dyad's Servants... It was all to make the Ultima Gate and book to summon all the Cogna, we were lured by the Crimson Prophecy's... Morgana: Yeah. The Federation likely planned to lay the blame on us from the start, after we heard about the Crimson Prophecy. Lann: I think so. Ann: Then, what about everything we've done in Grymoire until now? Are the People from Grymoire who we meet and though they help us were actually not? Makoto: No. Because the Champions in Grymoire are helping us were doing coincidental. Wasn't that the case with the Azure Prophecy? Considering what happened with the rankings, only the previous adventures would have been used to lure us... Lann: So what? Ryuji: What a cheap trick to use by Brandelis.. Makoto: Cheap..? It's nothing of the sort... There's the Dyad's Servants and the Crimson Prophecy. They might have even engineered the fad around us. So much time and effort has been put into this... The Crimson Prophecy probably wasn't a true one. Perhaps they intend to place all blame of Past and future adventures on our group... Yusuke: ... That's why I said we shouldn't follow the fake Prophecy so carelessly...! Lann: Me too. Ryuji: So what? You mean this is our fault! Even you agreed to the Crimson Prophecy! And there's that thing with the Azure Prophecy. How're we supposed to ignore that, huh!? Haru: I'm sorry. This was all because I was so focused on the Crimson Prophecy back then. All I could think about was my Persona. If I had only been able to cope with it more calmly... Reynn: Haru... Ann: It's wasn't our fault. I should've spoken up too when Yuna and the other Summoner has been taken by Pellinore...! Ryuji: (Outraged) Darn it! This is Stupid! Gosh! Rgh, Da- Raaaaaagh! Lann: (Outraged) Confound it! Ann: Lann! Ryuji! Taking out of your frustration on things doesn't help anyone! Ryuji: Hey, what do you think, Akira? Akira: I guess.. Morgana: It's probably because... We weren't acting like ourselves. They look down guilty Yusuke: Agreed. At the time, we only cared about the opinion of the Crimson Prophecy. Ann: Yeah... That really is it. I was... So caught up by joining this adventures in Grymoire. I'm such an Idiot..! I join this adventures because I was worried about my Persona. Yusuke: To think we had begun clinging onto our Journey and a place to belong that our eyes had become clouded... Haru: We were meant to be the righteous Phantom Thieves after we been disbanded, but we lost sight of our original cause again.... Makoto: I was so irritated with myself...! Reynn: Me too... Futaba: Makoto... Reynn... Ryuji: (Angry) Darn it! I know that we've been set up, and that I was a complete idiot too. I'm still... it's so darn frustrating! Of course I wanna do something about this. Lann: (Angry) Morgana: Yeah. We'll be in deep water at this rate. However, we have no idea who we're up against... And whether they're an individual or an organization. Yusuke: Furthermore, they must be in a position of power, or have powerful backers, if they can go so far. Ann: Are we really a matches for this..? Futaba: Should we... end this now? I mean, things might get worse for everyone... Ann: Hey, what should we do..? Akira: We have to fix this. Ryuji: Yeah... Cloud and the Other need us. And running away with our tail between our legs is exactly what they... That's the same as dumping our aesthetic again because we only cared about our hides. Futaba: I see. I take back what I just said! I can't let it end like this! Absolutely not like this! Morgana: Looks like we're settled on "what" we want to do. And that's left is "how" we go about it... Lann: Okay, so where are we supposed to start? Reynn: Well, if we can track down Cloud, Squall, Lightning, Yu and Minato, they could probably use a little help with the Cogna. Ryuji: Right, but where are they? Rrrgh, we need more intel! Tama: Oh! For that the-kind of stuff, you should definitely consult with Serafie. Hang on while I go and the-get her! She disappeared and she came back with Serafie Serafie: Yeah, hi. So I suppose you're gonna make me break out the old rumor ￼rader for you. Futaba: Rumor Rader?￼ Serafie: Oh, that's my secret power, hon, it lets me instantly snap up every bit gossip within my Thresholds. In a teeny world like this, that basically only amounts to everything. Morgana: Whoa, now that's cool. Serafie: Huh? Is it cool? Morgana: Well, I'm no expert, but I'd say it is! Serafie: Woo-hooo. I thought I'd never be one of those cool pixies. Tama: Wells you'd be the-cooler ￼if you picked up facts instead of rumours. Serafie: Thanks for that reminder. Ann: Um, well... So do you mind trying it? Serafie: Yeah, sure I guess I'll start us out by narrowing down the search to those Cogna we're after. Sounds good. They listen all the rumour that Serafie said Yusuke: So then, things are basically terrible everywhere? Makoto: That's a Problem. We can't be in all of those places at once. Ryuji: Time... I command you to stop! Okay. Can we just build a time machine or something? Serafie: Inside Nine Wood Hills, you do realised that tijemis essentially stopped? Haru: Oh! Wait. That girl behind the door in Nine Wood Hills--- couldn't she help us reach everyone? Akira: You're right! Inside her room, we can skip around to any point in time that we want! They went off Meanwhile Shelke: Another Wave. Magna Roaders, six o'clock, approaching at speed. Distance: point-eight klicks.￼ Edgar: Vivi! Directly behind you! Eight hundred out! Vivi: I'm on it! He destroy the Cogna Metis: All target down. Not a direct hit this time, but the blast was enough. Akihiko: We can't keep doing this forever. Shelke: If I may, sir. There must be a mobile command center--- a Cogna that tells the others what to do. If we can locate that, and destroy it... Edgar: Command center... There is that Cogna we've been trying to pin down. But you've heard the same reports as I have. Not even the Black Mages power was able to put a dent in it. Even if we found it, how are we supposed to stop it? Vivi: If only we could use machines--- fight fire with fire like the Phantom Thieves with Lann and Reynn. Shelke: Fight Fire with Fire... I think I know someone who can help. She bring Terra and Rise Rise: What is it? I heard that you wished to speak to me? Metis: Allow me to get directly to the point. That Migitek armor of yours--- can it damage the Cogna's Mobile command center? Terra: The one in the desert? I suppose it might be possible... Vivi: Edgar, you're staring. Akihiko: Oh boy. Not again. Edgar: Oh, my apologies. I couldn't help but be captivated by your beauties. Tell me, did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Metis: Again with his flirting? Edgar: Oh, you're playing hard to get, I see. Akihiko: Ignore him... So back to the subject at hand. Is it possible. Or no? Terra: My Magitek armor--- I summoned it just like a Mirage. So I imagine it may be similar to the Cogna. If so, logically speaking, it should be able to hold its own against them. But... Wasn't myself when I used it. Segwarides and the Dark Persona was controlling me... Edgar: No more word, okay. Forgive me for opening up old wounds like that. Shame on me. But then, of course. My mood is free to inflict a few wounds of her own, now that she has laid my mind bare. Vivi: Okay, so, what do we do about the Cogna? Should we get the Phantom Thieves after all? Edgar: Good Question. Rise: Phantom Thieves... Right, I never did get a chance to repay them.... But I can help then now. All right! I'll do it! Meanwhile Warrior of Light and Zen are fighting the Cogna Warrior: If that hit us head on... Zen: We'll just have to hold them off here. Both: Good Luck, Lightning, Mitsuru, Eiko, Koromaru . And our Princess Sarah and Rei At the Castle Eiko: Well, that was cutting it close. Lucky for us, it isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, huh? Sarah: Thank you for coming, Eiko and Koromaru. Your journey here must have been long and risky. Eiko: Huh? Awwwww! It really wasn't that big of a deal. I'm just happy I could be of service. And Besides, the only job I have is to "flip the switch," so to speak. It's called the "Lute of Ragnarok," isn't it? Lightning and Mitsuru assessment was spot on. The lute is like Big Bridge--- it's an eidolon that's entered into a deep sleep. I'm amazed you never realised what you had. Buuut, if I didn't know about it, how could you? Rei: Cornelia's history goes back a long way. From what I understand, our first King was a Summoner. Eiko: I think it's safe to say there's no doubt about it now. Well, whatever the case, our new friend will need lots of magic to bust through that Cogna's armored shell. Sarah: Yes. But Lightning and Mitsuru will come through for us. Meanwhile Lightning: Gotta hurry before that thing get off another shot. Every second counts. She went off to see Ramuh ￼ Ramuh: Oho.... I thought for certain the youngsters had returned. Now who might you be? Mitsuru: Must People called me Mitsuru and Lightning. And that's just what we have to be right now. Sorry, but I need to do this fast. After the Battle Ramuh: I know what you've come for. Is this it? Lightning: Yeah... Thanks for not making this hard. Meanwhile ￼Eiko: Um, hey guys... That thing is looking right at us this time. What do we do? Both: Eiko! Eiko: Set the Judgement Staff now! Okay, Rise and Shine! Lute of Ragnarok, awaken! The Staff aim to the Cogna Zen: That's what we've been waiting for! Warrior: It's over, Cogna's! He and Zen went off to destroy it and they did it Zen: We did it? Really? Mitsuru: Maybe you did. Or maybe some nosy friends of ours decided we needed their help. Warrior: Is that so? So they saved us once again. Phantom Thieves... Meanwhile Tifa, Chie, Cloud, Minato, Rydia and Teddie is fighting Tifa: (Panting) That's... How many? Minato: Don't know! After we hit twenty, I stopped counting. Chie: At least... we're wearing it down. Cloud: You can tell yourself that. Teddie: It's exactly as I thought. I've been keeping an eye on it's behavioral patterns, and it seems to keep moving between the fire valleys. Tifa: Then you were right. It must be drawn to hear sources. Rydia: Mm. Luckily. At least we know now￼ that it shouldn't be coming for Nibelheim anytime soon. Minato: But remember valley Seven. There's always a chance one of the fire valleys can go out. Tifa: If it does, and that thing's near Nibelheim. It might take what it can get. Cloud: If it's alive it can die, so let's hit it till it does. As many times at it takes. Chie: Okay. This'll be good training! Teddie: I'll help in any way I can. Cloud: Right. Let's go!￼ They are fighting it and defeated it Tifa: Phew! We did it! Teddie: Ugh... That's enough fighting for an entire lifetime. Cloud: Phew... Heh... Glad you stuck with us. Phantom Thieves. Reynn. Lann. Meanwhile￼ Celes: Cid, have you found a pattern yet? Where's the Phantom Train? Cid: Hmm, still no luck, I read. It gives new meaning to "random," I can tell you that much. Celes: Ugh... Well, if you can't track it, we'll￼ have to give up for now. Aigis: A Train that traverse the real and unreal... Just our Luck. And it only shows itself when it's ready to attack. Not an honourable Mirage and Digimon, is it? Cid: If only we had documentation of how these Mirages and Persona trains work--- even just some blueprints would do. Back to our Heroes Morgana: That's it! Ryuji: That's what, Morgana? Morgana: We already know someone who runs a Mirage and Digimon train! Yusuke: Hmm... Was it the Cactus person? Morgana: That's right. The time to exact my revenge has finally arrived. They know he and Reynn look angry because thet Cactuar Conduction making fun of them Minutes Later Reynn: Cactuar! You sass... is grass! Cactuar Conductor: Hah!￼ you certainly are fired up today now. Aren't you? My little Jiant Girl and cat! Akira: Um, Morgana? I know you and Reynn hated him so much, but can I cut in? Morgana: Sure. Be my guest. Akira: Conductor, if my teammate and Reynn beats you, how about you promise to give us the blueprint to your train. Deal? Cactuar Conductor: Oh, we're on. But that's a big "if" you're talking about! Morgana: Here we come! Cactuar Conductor: Ha! Bring it! After that, Morgana and Reynn finally beat him Cactuar Conductor: No one's ever beat me. Morgana: Yeah! Victory! Futaba: Good job, Reynn and Morga- They accidentally hit her and Lann Futaba: Ouch! My eye! What's wrong with you, Morgana!? Ann: I don't think we've ever seen them this happy before... Cactuar Conductor: So by the ways, what do you with my train's blueprints? They can't be useful to you. Morgana: Oh yeah! That's why we came here. Makoto: Umm... Morgana... They tell him why Cactuar Conductor: Hm... a Phantom Train, you say! Pshah!￼ I'll stay that "loco"-motive into the real world. Haru: Can you really do it? Cactuar: Please. I've been a Mirage Conductor for fifty years! Hooking one lousy train is gonna￼ be a piece of Cactus. So to speak. Dogmon: Great! We'll tell the League of S and Celes. Back to Lalamon She and Aigis with Yu and Squall Yu: This is the place the Phantom Thieves told us about. Lalamon: Yes. We should be right on time. But I don't get it. How did they figure out where the Phantom Train will appear? Gaomon: Beats me. They work in strange ways... Bingo. Right on schedule. They saw the Train and the Cogna, they defeated the Cogna Squall: Aigis, Celes... Wasn't that you name? Both: Of course. Yu: Aigis. You've got skill. Why don't you join SeeD? Celes: Sorry. I have no interest to join a group like that again.￼ Aigis: I can't. Minato is important to me, so I have to stick with him. Yu: It doesn't be a permanent arrangement. Think it over. We could use someone as tough as you. Celes: I'll give it some thought. Anyway, did you notice? We weren't the only forces at play during that battle. Squall: Hm... you're right. I thought it went down more easily than expected. Heh. When I see those hybrids, I guess I'll have￼ something else to thank them for. Aigis: As will I. Meanwhile Fuuka: That Mosquito brings me no end of woe. Yosuke: I agreed that that thing's buzz is super annoying, but it's all really dangerous. Yuna: Right. We've been lucky, but some towns have suffered great damage, thanks to the explosives that Cogna drops from the air. Shantotto: Explosives, you say? And how are they made? Fuuka: Well, they don't seem to be the same as red bombs. I've heard they're more like some sort of magical charge. Shantotto: A new kind of magic, huh? You don't say... You think, the jack with the gills of a Flounder. Tidus: Huh? What? You mean me! Shantotto: See another jock here? Tidus: Oh, come on, doc. You could call me my-- Shantotto: Think I care about your name? Surely you jest. How get out there and capture that annoying robot. Oh, use that thing from the game you play... The silly water ballet? Tidus: Blitzball? Tidus: Yes... that. Knock it out of the sky, and bring it back here. I'll be waiting for you at my laboratory. See ya! She left Tidus: Okay, sir. Yuna: Um, listen. Is there anything me and Fuuka can do to help￼? Yosuke: Huh? Oh, yeah! Thanks. Let's do this thing!￼ They defeated it Tidus: It didn't seem any worse for the fall, did it. I might've gotten nasty on my own. I owe you, Valefor. Oh, and, you too, Phantom Thieves, Lann and Reynn! Huh? Wait. Why did I thank ten who aren't even here? I'm weird. Meanwhile Shantotto: With my knowledge and skill, I can make better use of this new magic than those silly Cogna creatures ever will... (Laugh) Back to our Heroes Serafie: Ah, there you are. Just so you know, a message is waiting for you at the Airship.￼